Anouther broken heart
by foxykurisutaru
Summary: What happened to Hatori before Kanna? What happend after the horse died? Maho thats what. She ran away when her heart was broken by Hatori. It's been four years and now she is forced to confront him agian.
1. Anouther guest

Oks I spell checked and added more spaces so this should

be better.

Disclaimer: I only own Maho of the fruits basket series.....if only

Shigure sat at his desk and looked at Kyo, Yuki, and

Momiji. Kyo lying on his side with a horrible look on his

face, it was raining outside witch is why he was in such a

bad mood. Momiji was sitting up bouncing happily, as

Yuki stood up near the door panel. Shigure then said in a

low voice "Maho is coming back. Akito has decided that

she should stay here for a week. After her mother died she

tried killing herself so Akito wants to keep a watch on her.

He feels that it will be best if she stays here since Hatori is

at the mansion. She will have to share a room with…"

Tohru who walked in thru the door cut him off. "Hello

Tohru, your home early." She smiled and bowed "Yes, I

was let out early today. I'm sorry I heard your voice and I

came here. I didn't mean to interrupt you." Shigure then

stud up and walked over to Tohru "Tohru do you

remember how I told you there were three girls who were

cursed with the zodiac? Well the third girl is coming to

visit us for a week. "Is it ok if she stays with you, in your

room?" Tohru squealed with joy and said "That's fine with

me. What's she like, how old is she, what does she like?"

Before anyone could answer Tohru the doorbell rang. "I'll

get it." Tohru rushed to the door. When she opened it she

found a tall beautiful girl around her age standing out in

the rain. Her clothes were soaked threw and she was

shivering badly. "Oh No!" Tohru screamed as everyone

then came rushing to the door. They all stopped as Momiji

said "Maho…" Maho then said in a soft tone "I'm sorry it

was raining and I didn't have an umbrella."

Her eyes then rolled to the back of her head, and she

collapsed falling in the middle of the doorway. Momiji

almost ran to help her up but Shigure was already there. He

lifted her up and then handed her unconscious body to

Yuki. "I'm gonna call Hatori to come quick. Tohru please

take her clothes off and get her changed. Kyo grab her

suitcases and Momiji help Kyo take them to the kitchen

and dry them off." As Yuki walked up the stairs he

mouthed off "Wow Shigure you certainly are not acting

like your idiot of a self"

Tohru had changed Maho into some pajamas she found in

Maho's bags. The doorbell rang and Tohru ran down the

stairs to answer the door but Shigure had answered it first.

Hatori looked at Shigure and then at Tohru, then back at

Shigure. "Shigure why is Tohru walking when you said she

passed out after walking home in the rain?" Tohru looked

at Hatori wide eyed as Shigure laughed. Shigure put an

innocent look on his face as he said, "Did I say Tohru??"

Hatori glared at Shigure and said, "Yes you did say Tohru.

Shigure what are you up to, why was I called here in the

middle of the night?" Hatori said rather agitated.

Akito hadn't told Hatori of Maho's arrival here or what

had happened. "Follow me, Follow me" Shigure singed to

Hatori. Hatori sighed and followed him up the stairs to

Tohru's room. He opened the door and looked at a figure

on Tohru's floor. Hatori couldn't see who it was because

Maho's face was covered up. She coughed and then Hatori

bent down and lifted the covers. Maho's golden brown eyes

looked up at Hatori when the light hit her eyes. She blinked

then jolted up, getting dizzy immediately after and falling

back down on her pillow. Hatori stood up quickly "Shigure

why didn't you tell me Maho was back?" Shigure

responded seriously "I wanted to make sure you got here

without thinking of turning around and not coming."

Hatori was silent then he said, "I wouldn't have done that,

not if I knew she was in such a bad condition." He got back

down on the floor and put his hand to her head and sighed.

"Give me my bag she has a fever. If it's 104 or above then

ill have to take her back to the mansion to stay with me."

Shigure then handed Hatori the bag and hoped that Maho

would be all right. Even if she didn't care if she were dead

or alive he'd blame himself if she died. Hatori sighed then

he picked Maho up along with the blanket. "Come on she

has a fever of 104.2."

Ok tells me what you think. I wont try to kill you if you say

you hate it just please reply something. I know some of

them may be a little out of character and stuff but give me

something.


	2. Painful memories

Read and Review please......Sorry if this took long i've been really sick.Well i spell checked and spaced so i think it should beright .

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the Fruits basket characters except Maho.

Momiji and Tohru watched Hatori carry out a passed out Maho.

Tohru was really worried about Maho and wanted to go with thembut Tohru knew she should just stay here.

Hatori turned around and said "Ill bring her back in 2 days." and then left.

Tohru couldn't help but think of how cute they looked together as Maho had clung to Hatori's jacket unconscious.

Momiji looked at Tohru and then said, "It's been so long since Maho has been back here."

Tohru was troubled by Momiji's words. She thought to herself why hadn't she come back for the New Years celebration?

"Momiji why is that?"

Momiji sighed a little and then said, "Maho's parents divorced when she was young.

Her dad was the other horse in the family.

Because of this it was made sure that she stayed here with her father.

But then when her dad died Hatori had to take her in.

Well she fell in love with Hatori soon enough.

He didn't feel the same though, said she was to young and didn't truly know what she was saying.

When Kana came along Maho just ignored the signs and went along living happily near Hatori.

Well one day she saw Hatori and Kana kiss so she did the only thing she could, she ran away from the pain.

Before she only stayed because he didn't love anyone else so she thought there was hope for her, you know?

She lived with her mother up until now.

The thing is while she was at the mansion Akito didn't like her there.

She was never affected by anything.

Her dad died and she didn't cry.

When Akito would hit her for saying how much she loves Hatori she would just get up and say it again.

He couldn't do anything to hurt her, well I guess he decided to respect her for that because she wasn't weak in his eyes."

Tohru gasped at this "That's why when Hatori came to Akito wanting to marry Kana he got so mad.

Akito figured that was the reason Maho left without saying anything.

Akito wanted Maho to be happy, and he knew she'd only be happy with Hatori.

Akito probably just lost his temper and that's why he hurt Hatori, or else he wouldn't do that.

He thinks that by hurting Hatori he will hurt Maho.

Her mom just died a week ago, Maho couldn't take the pain of losing another loved one and tried killing herself.

Once Akito found out he ordered her to come home.

Also apparently Maho wasn't really friendly in her new home.

She didn't make a single friend while she was there.

So when she goes back I'm guessing she may try it again if she stays there all alone."

Tohru was silent then she began to cry.

To lose everyone that you loved so much, and then be denied a love.

Not to mention she had no friends.

"After I lost mom I had Uo and Hana to help me heal from the pain."

Tohru reached over and grabbed Momiji turning him into a rabbit.

The rain fell onto the car in the dark night.

The winds howled as Hatori squinted with his one good eye to see in the night.

Maho was leaned up against the side door sleeping peacefully.

Just then Hatori had to make a sharp turn to not hit the dear that jumped out in front of the car.

Hatori realized he hadn't put a seatbelt on Maho when she fell in his lap.

Her long brown hair was covering her closed eyes.

He watched her inhale and exhale with trouble.

The deer stood in the lights terrified of the machine.

Hatori turned off his Brights hoping the deer would get out of the way then.

The deer ran off grateful to be out of the spot light.

Hatori took the opportunity to push Maho back up against the side of the door and try to put her seat belt back on.

She fell immediately back in his lap before he could get the seat belt on her.

Tired and exhausted he just let her lie on his lap.

He grabbed the seatbelt from the middle and bucked her in by her waist.

She began to tremble on his lap due to the fierce cold winds seeping into the car.

Hatori took off his jacket and wrapped her in it.

On the drive home Hatori did nothing but thought of when Maho moved in with him.

She was about 7 when she moved in.

He could remember her always smiling even when she got hurt and started to cry she tried to smile while doing it.

Maho had told Hatori she loved him when she was only 11, she was probably 17 by now and he hoped that her feelings had gone away.

He could tell just by looking at her sleeping that she had changed a great deal over the years.

She ran away when she was about 13, it was a day just like this.

Raining and cold with harsh winds, but nothing could stop her.

She ran away from the pain of not being able to have my love.

Hatori thought miserably to himself as he pulled up to the mansion and parked.

He tried to get out of his side but Maho then grabbed him unconsciously and moaned unhappily.

He sighed deeply and pried her fingers loose.

He then got out of the car and then bent down to unbuckle Maho.

Once he had her in his arms he walked into the mansion and told the servants to get her bags from the back seat.

He then laid her down in the patient bed in his office.

Maho woke up in her pajamas and a tall around her hair.

She took the tall off her head and shivered as her wet hair fell on her back.

As she looked around the room she tried to think of where she was.

Even though she had never been to Shigure's house she was sure she wasn't there.

This place seemed familiar to her in many ways.

Sitting up in the bed she decided to explore.

She stood up and fell quickly back down to the bed.

She felt dizzy and her head pounded loudly.

Grabbing her head she told the pain to go away.

She tried her best to ignore the nausea that rose up in her when she stood back up.

When she saw the door she walked to it feeling as if it guided her there.

As she touched the door handle she heard a stern voice say, "Lay back down Maho."

Her eyes widened with fear as she recognized that voice.

"Ha…Hatori" Was all she could say before the dizzy feeling got her and she fell to the ground.

Hatori quickly stood up from where he had been resting and walked to Maho who was on the floor.

He tried to help her up only to get his hand slapped back.

"I can get up on my own.

Why am I at the mansion, Akito promised me I'd get to stay with Shigure?

That way I wouldn't have to see you and her.

Call Shigure to come pick me up right now!"

She screamed as a tear rolled down her cheek.

He was the last person she wanted to see ever again.

He had hurt her so badly.

All those years away from him and she still wasn't able to lock away or get rid of her feelings for him.

They never died away they had just rested and waited for her to be with him again.

More tears fell from her eyes as she tried to hold each one in as well as she could.

"Shigure called me to check on you because you passed out, Maho.

You are extremely sick from walking in the rain and getting completely soaked.

If you wished to not see me then you should of tried harder to not get sick."

Hatori said with his usual tone of authority.

Maho trembled with anger at this and turned around to slap him in the face.

Her hand got right close to his face only to be stopped by him grabbing her wrist.

With that moment of weakness he pulled her into his arms.

He held her in his arms for a while and only said "Do you hate me that much still?"

Maho could only cry, it was too much for her.

He then lifted her up and put her back in the bed, where she turned her back to him.

. Oks I hopes you liked it and please review it really helps....Byes


	3. Has time changed or does it stand still?

Ok sorrys!!! so sorry about being so late with this new chapter...I was going to try to submit it before i went on my christmas break but things came up and then my christmas break was soooo horrible >.> but its ok now . well i hope you enjoy it

Disclaimer i dont own any fruits basket characters except Maho!!

"How is she, how's Kana?" Maho said quietly, so quietly that Hatori couldn't hear her clearly.

Kneeling down to her bed he asked her to repeat herself.

"I um I just asked how is Kana. That was her name right Kana, that's the name that replayed in my head at least

Kana was old enough to have your love but not me. Not little Maho-Chan."

A tormented tear fell down her cheek and stained her pillow.

She heard Hatori make a deep sigh. "I'm sorry Hatori."

She sat up to face him "I'm really sorry Hatori forget what I said, I hope you guys are doing …."

She stopped talking and immediately grabbed his face.

He gasped due to the shock of her cold handstouching his skin.

"Hatori what happened to you?" Moving the hair away from his eye to get a better look at his now blinded left eye.

Hatori immediately moved her hand away ashamed at his face, ashamed that she had to see him like this.

"Maho don't worry yourself with my eye. It's fine now As for Kana she's fine, she's married."

Maho felt a stab to her heart and started to fight back the tears that pushed at her eyes.

Hatori and Kana where married now, happily together she thought.

"You don't want me to worry about your eye because that's Kana's job now, right?" Maho said silently.

"No, Maho you need to understand that Kana is married but I am not her husband.

She blamed herself for what happened to my eye. She became sick due to this, it was not her fault at all.

I loved Kana so I erased her memories of me and her."

Not wanting to see her smiling at the fact that there was no longer a chance for Hatori and Kana, Hatori looked away from Maho.

Bitterly he thought how couldn't she smile, to her the obstacle was gone now.

Maho wasn't to young now he had realized that the moment he saw her tonight.

Maho just stared down at her lap with a blank expression on her face.

"Maho what's wrong, do you not feel good?"

Maho got out of the bed and ran to the door before Hatori could catch her.

She opened up the door and ran down the hall to the front door and outside.

The cold rain met her skin quickly. The rain was coming down in sheets and the cold wind felt like knifes piercing into her skin.

The wet fabric clung to her body almost as closely as the tears clung to her cheeks.

She didn't get far before she felt something wrap around her waist.

It was Hatori's arms and he brought her close to his chest.

He stood there frozen for a second, feeling the shocked Maho breath in and out .

Her body was grown up he could tell now most of all.

Her slender frame fitsperfectly in line with my own he thought.

Maho thought to herself how good it felt to be in his arms.

The heat his skin emitted even in the cold rain was refreshing.

But she was stubborn as hell and not about to forgive and forget now.

Then again what was there to forgive. She thought gloomily it was her fault not his that her heart yearned to be with him.

She still couldn't believe that after all these years he still made her heart go crazy.

It throbbed faster and faster as he touched her.

Before she became lost in his arms that she knew weren't hers she pushed him off of her.

She started to run more and more into the cold night but he was faster and caught her quickly.

He decided not to get caught up in thought this time and quickly lifted her off her feet and carried her soaking wet back into the house.

He took her back to her room in the patients quarters. "Maho what are you trying to do kill yourself?? Why did you run away like that from me?"

Maho was silent as she stared at Hatori not in the eyes but she stared at him lifeless almost.

Then she fell back to sleep due to exhaustion.

This made Hatori become worried about her even more.

He knew if he didn't get her out of her wet clothes quickly that she'd catch ammonia.

The problem was it was after 3 in the morning and all the servants around him had gone to sleep not to mention everyone else in the mansion.

He'd have to undress her himself, he gulped at the thought.

Then he tried to tell himself what was the big deal it's just the human body.

I've seen plenty of naked people in this line of work not to mention Kana.

He had even undressed and helped Maho take a bath when she was really sick since he was the only one she'd allow to help her.

But now she was grown up and everything has changed since then.

"God what am I thinking I've become a perverted old man like Shigure and Aya."

He started to undress her from her pajamas.

First he took off her top being as quick as possible. He took off each piece of clothing leaving her naked, then he put her back in the bed.

Closing the door behind him as he went to start up the bath to help her not catch a cold.

Minutes later he puts his hands in the hot water making sure it's hot enough and got some of his own pajamas.

Maho didn't have any other pajamas for her to wear so he had no choice.

Maho awoke soon after, not realizing being naked.

She laid in bed for awhile remembering Hatori's tight embrace and how she must of passed out.

Just then Hatori knocked on the door and since she didn't respond he walked in her room.

She got up without the blanket and stood naked in front of Hatori.

He caught himself staring at her for only a second and then quickly turned around.

"Maho I had to get you out of your wet clothes, and you need to take a bath now."

His words mixed with his actions confused her until she quickly looked down and felt the red sting her cheeks as she blushed brightly.

"Baka Hentai get out!!!" She screamed feeling embarrassment and anger rise with in her.

Hatori did just that, he left and stopped short outside the door.

"Maho please try to understand I did what I had to do. I hope you remember that I am a doctor."

She felt even worse for saying that now… because now he must still looked at her as a child for being so childish.

She wrapped the sheet around her as she walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry Hatori, you just scared me that's all. I didn't mean to call you a Baka Hentai."

She said softly not looking at him as she walked towards the bathroom.

Maho's memory proved to be well as she knew where the bathroom was perfectly.

Every detail of this house was locked in her mind, it's were she grew up after all.

It brought back so many memories, some filled with happiness some filled with pain.

She walked into the bathroom and looked at the giant tub that had steam rising up from it.

Hatori was standing outside the closed bathroom door and asked "Maho are you ok do you need anything? I left the only pair of pajamas I could find witch are my own…."

She picked up the pajamas and hugged them closely to her heart.

"I started to cry because I couldn't bare to hear that sound of pain in your voice.

It's my fault that your eye got messed up isn't it?? It's all my fault!

I'm sorry Hatori I…I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I ran away because I was weak.

I couldn't stand to see you love her when I wanted you so badly.

And I wasn't going to try and stop you from loving her either.

I wanted you to be happy, and I knew you could only do that without me.

Akito did that to your eye didn't he?? It's all my fault.

Hatori I bet you've been up all night, go to sleep don't worry ill be fine.

I can find my way back to the bed. It's ok go to sleep."

Maho said emotionless as her heart broke more and more with each word.

Hatori then slid to the floor due to the pain of her words.

He sat there quietly thinking of Maho's painful words.

She only wants me to be happy, even if it was with another woman.

Even if she knew that I would never love her in the way that she loved me, she still wanted me to be happy.

And now just like Kana, she was blaming herself…that's what hurt the most.

But no it was my own fault for being so blunt with Akito.

With Maho all of my memories came rushing back to me when I saw her under those covers.

It felt so good to hold her like that even if it was in the cold rain

With Kana I always had to position myself just right to make sure I didn't turn into an animal.

Even with my attempts to not turn into a sea horse I still sometimes ended up turning into one non the less.

With Maho I could hold her all I wanted and I wouldn't turn into an animal and neither would she.

But I wont allow myself to be with her if I'm only into it for that benefit.

Hatori had been so lost in thought that he didn't hear the worried Maho say his name several times.

She shook him as he was slumped up against the side of the bathroom door.

He stud up when he snapped back to reality and gave her a half smile to reassure her he was ok.

"Come on Maho it's late you need your rest.

She stood up standing in Hatori's pajamas, they were really loose on her and she had to hold the pants up.

It reminded him of when she was younger and would dress in Hatori's shirts and pants when she knew they were way to big for her.

She followed Hatori into her room silently. She climbed back into bed without saying another word, she was too tired.

She quickly fell asleep.

Hatori went back to his room and tossed and turned during his restless sleep.

Oks thats all....sorrys im really sick right now. but i will get better and write mores i promise crosses fingers O.o jk i will really. Ok well review please please ks?? . byes hope you had a happy new year


	4. Heartfelt Apologies

In the morning

Maho groaned as the sun glared in her face. She sat up and looked around the room and then gasped as she saw Hatori writing in his notepad. "Hatori what are you doing in here?" Maho asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stud up yawning. "Maho, please get back into bed your still unwell." He said not looking at her, but still scribbling on his notepad. Ignoring his orders she walked out of the room. Hatori heard the door close and looked up from his notebook and saw Maho gone. "Maho…" He said irritated. Rubbing his temples he got up and went to look for her.

Maho remembered the house perfectly. Where to make a right or a left it was all etched in her brain. She smiled walking down the corridors and feeling the smooth wood that had not changed. The walls were filled with memories for her…. Both good and bad. Don't think of the bad she told herself. She laughed out loud. "Yeah I wont think of the bad as it stares me in the face" she said referring to Hatori. Looking around she found the kitchen. It seemed like a lot of people were in it. Looking closer she saw that it was Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and the girl from the night before. Her eyes widened and she walked out before they noticed her and ran back to her room not wanting them to see her in Hatori's pajama's and think something. She looked back to make sure they weren't following her in case they had seen her. Not looking where she was going she ran into Hatori who admittedly grabbed her by the shoulders. His grasp wasn't to hard, but it was enough to make her stop moving.

"Hatori what do you think your doing? Release me at this moment!" Maho screamed at him. She hated being touched by him when it wasn't a loving touch. To her that was all the time. He only touched her to restrain her. He took her arm and pulled her back into her room. "Maho stop acting out." He said not to her but at her. That really got her blood boiling. She stomped her foot and glared at him. "How dare you?" Hatori looked at her and said "Maho, please calm down, lower your voice, change into the clothes on the bed, and lay in bed. You are very sick, you cant afford to run around screaming and making a fool of yourself." With that he walked out of the room as Maho stood there with her jaw dropped that he would say such a thing to her. She was going to burst out the door go into his room and yell at him for walking off on her but she looked down and saw that she was almost flashing everyone and decided she should at least get first.

After Maho was fully dressed in pajama's that fit her correctly she decided to roam the halls looking for Hatori to yell at then for the others to see why they were here. Putting on slippers that were by her bed she looked at a robe on the chair near her bed. It was obviously for her but it was also obviously Hatori's. She decided it wouldn't look right running around in Hatori's robe after she stayed the night and left it alone and went looking for him.

In the kitchen the whole gang talked with Hatori about Maho. Tohru was still worried about Maho "Hatori can I see her… or is she to sick to have visitors." Maho burst threw the doors and smiled. "I'm fine um…" Maho said staring at Tohru while not knowing her name. "Excuse me but I am not aware of the name you go by." Maho said asking Tohru in a most sophisticated matter. Shigure pointed to Tohru and said "Why this is Tohru, she's very special to us." He smiled and winked at Kyo and Yuki as Maho just stared at Shigure. Maho then started to say as she bowed "it's an honor to meet you Miss. Tohru. I've heard only good things about you. I cant wait to go back…" Maho stopped and started having a coughing fit. Deep loud coughs that sounded like she was hacking up blood or something. It was the ammonia acting up. She shouldn't even be out of bed Hatori thought as he rushed over to her. "Back to bed Maho, why are you even out of bed especially since you don't have a robe on." Maho would of glared but she was coughing so much she felt like she was choking and tears came to her eyes since she couldn't stop. Hatori lifted her off of the floor and took her to her room.

Soon enough Maho stopped coughing and sat up in bed looking embarrassed . She didn't want anyone knowing how bad she actually felt from the ammonia. Hatori felt her head and shook his head. "Maho lay down. Stop being so stubborn and listen to me I'm a doctor I know what is best for you at this point." She laid down and turned her back to him. "There's were your wrong Doctor Hatori." Hatori was silent to her hurtful statement. Will you ever forgive me Maho? He silently asked. Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Shigure came into the room. "Shigure lets talk outside about Maho's living arrangements." Hatori said as he walked out the door and Shigure followed him. Shigure sang out "The adults must talk about adult business that you are all to young to hear about!" and then he added "Like high school girls high school girls high school girls."

Shaking her head Maho sat up in bed and looked over at Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru. Kyo sitting in a chair staring at the wall with a pissed off look on his face. It was obvious why he was pissed. Kyo… the outsider… at least to Akito's eyes but never to Maho's. Yuki was standing behind Tohru who was close to Maho's bed smiling at her. "I hope you get well soon." Tohru said as she nodded. Maho felt uneasy as she said "Thank you very much." Then awkward silence filled the room. Her and Yuki use to play together in the mansion but now he was hiding behind Tohru. Kyo… he wouldn't even look at me she thought gloomily. A thought then entered Maho's mind. What of Momiji? What if he hates me now… for leaving him.

Maho couldn't take it any longer. She decided to break the awkward silence…with awkward conversation. "So do you still hate me? Actually more importantly… does Momiji hate me? Even if I don't deserve your forgiveness I want to apologize all the same. I know that you guys know that isn't why I came back this week. I love you guys even though I've changed, we've all changed…" Maho couldn't speak anymore. The lump in her throat grew to large and she couldn't speak. Kyo and Yuki kind of stared at each other feeling awkward and out of place. Tohru then touched Maho's shoulder. Maho sniffled a little and yelled at herself don't let them see you like this be strong be strong be strong. She started to chant to herself… it wasn't working either. Maho looked at Tohru and said "It must be this cold. Its making me all crazy and what not." Maho laughed a little playing off the pain. Tohru then said "I don't think any one could hate you Maho. I mean I think they understand why you ran away, and they even understand why you tried killing yourself. They're your family, they love you too. I'm positive that Momiji doesn't hate you either." Tohru was silent and then she continued talking.

"I lost my mom last year and my heart broke in so many pieces. But I had to be strong, for mom. I know that mom would feel guilty if I sat there blaming myself for what happened. Ill admit that sometimes the sadness overwhelms me and I start to cry to myself, but it will be ok. You'll never be able to run away from the pain, if you do then we aren't being true to ourselves. It's ok when things get to sad and you feel like crying, it's ok when it feels like you've fallen and you can't get up. Because if you look around you and you truly think about things, then I'm sure that you'll realize how much people care for you. People care about you even if they don't know you. At least that's what mom use to always say to me. It still a sad thing when someone goes, it's even sadder when a loved one dies. Death will never be a happy thing, we can let it defeat us or we can grow stronger from it. Maho lets become friends and grow strong together. We can't grow strong by ourselves, we need someone to help guide us. When my mom died I had Aou, Hana, and then Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure helped me too. With them came Momiji, Haru, Hatori, Ayame, Kisa, Hero, and Ritsu came and helped make me want to become stronger too." Tohru was silent as she waited for Maho's reaction. Maho then asked herself…how could it be that this girl who doesn't even know me talk as if she understands me?

Maho looked down at the sheets. Tears streamed her face and she smiled as the cold salty tears seeped into her mouth a little. "Thank you Tohru. Yes… let us be friends." While still looking down she wiped away her tears. They could be friends she thought but she wasn't ready to show them her tears. She got up from the bed and hugged Tohru tightly and Tohru smiled brightly and hugged her back a bit surprised by the action though. "Yuki, Kyo… can we be friends again… can you still think of me as part of the family?" Tohru was turning around to see their reactions and tripped over her own feet. She fell and Maho's quick reflexes made her move out of the way. Kyo and Yuki on the other hand both wanted to catch Tohru not thinking clearly. She fell onto them and made them turn into a cat and a rat.

Maho stared at the scene wide eyed and couldn't help but laugh. Tohru became hysterical and grabbed Yuki and Kyo in her hands and started running in circles. "Oh no what have I done? Not here not where Akito will get mad at me! Oh no I'm such a klutz, I turned Yuki and Kyo into their zodiacs!" Maho smiled at the scene, it felt good to smile like this. Maho thought bitterly but I still can't stay here with Hatori. It still hurts to just look at him, it causes me so much pain. For now ill stay away from him, until I'm stronger like Tohru. She concluded to herself. Kyo and Yuki were yelling at each other, and at the same time trying to make Tohru fell better. Maho was about to say something when the door opened up. In walked Shigure and Hatori and Tohru was still running around and flew into Shigure turning him into a dog. When she did that Yuki and Kyo flew from her hands and almost hit the wall had Hatori not caught Yuki as Maho held Kyo after catching him as well. Maho put down Kyo and ran to Shigure. "Your so cute like that!" She said as she hugged him and pet his fur. "I'm not a real dog you know." He said agitated and turned back into a human were Maho was now hugging the naked Shigure.

Immediately after that she flew back away from him and closed her eyes. "Aiyah Shigure!" She yelled at him. Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure quickly got dressed as Hatori walked over to Tohru. She was still uneasy and nervous about being in the mansion with Akito. Hatori put his hand on Tohru's shoulder for reinsurance and told her "It's ok Tohru. Just try to be more careful next time." The caring look in Hatori's eye made a twinge of jealousy run threw Maho's body. She sighed and looked down. Hatori then walked over to her and looked at her feet. "Maho why are you out of bed with nothing on your feet? Why are you out of bed at all?" Hatori asked her firmly. She didn't respond to him but she just crawled back in bed and didn't even look at him. Hatori left and came right back with a dress in his hands. "Hatori I don't think that dress will look good on you." Shigure teased. Ignoring Shigure, Hatori placed the dress on the bed at Maho's feet. "Here put this on, Akito wishes to see you."


End file.
